Daughters of Sky
by Sure-chan
Summary: ¿Porque Hinata y Hanabi son tan diferentes? ¿Que paso con 'su' madre? ¿Tiene algo que ver que Hiashi nunca aya respondido esa pregunta? Ya lo estas averiguando.... NejixOOC y ligero NaruxHina


Ya se que tengo muchos fics, y aun les dejo con la intriga de lo que va a pasar. Pero les juro que este es el último que cuelgo en fanfiction sin haber terminado otro. Es que la trama era muy buena xD Sin más que decir. Los dejo con el fic.

**Daughters of Sky**

Capítulo 1: Sora

_Aldea oculta del cielo_

_10:45 P.m _

_En una de las muchas casas de la Aldea oculta del Cielo, Shiniku, vemos a una niña apoyada en la cama donde descansa un abuelo._

_- Nee, Sora-chan, no llores – Decía el abuelo_

_- Pero,… pero…. Abuelo – Decía entre sollozos la chica._

_La escena que se presenciaba en ese cuarto era bastante triste, el señor postrado en la cama se moría, mientras que la muchacha lloraba por la pérdida que iba a suceder._

_De un momento otro la niña se puso a llorar más fuerte y a gritar._

_- ¡No, no te vayas Abuelo! ¡No me dejes! ¡Si me dejas mi vida no tendrá sentido! _

_Las facciones del abuelo se endurecieron y tomó la mano de la niña._

_- Escucha, Sora, debes seguir adelante por mí, por ti y por tu familia. Aunque no este contigo físicamente, estaré siempre contigo, en alma. Nunca lo olvides, Te quiero._

_Dicho esto, el Abuelo se empezó a poner tenso y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los tuvo completamente cerrados, soltó la mano de la niña._

_- No lo olvidare, Abuelo. Lo juro _

_Dicho esto se secó las lágrimas, empezando una nueva vida sola._

5 años después.

Bosques de las afuera de Konoha.

9:00 A.m

Una chica venía caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, tarareando tímidamente una cancioncilla. A la mitad de la canción, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Fingió que no los había escuchado y siguió caminando. Pero después de un rato, sintió un kunai rozando su cuello.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se limpió las gotas de sudor con el dorso de la mano, agotado. Había entrenado por horas, y había progresado, sí, pero no lo suficiente para que Hiashi-sama lo reconociera. Ese era su meta en la vida, y nada le impediría llegar a ella.

Sintió los suaves pasos en el Tatami, y segundos después vio un poco de comida frente a el. La cara de su dulce prima se alzó preocupada.

- Neji-niisan, no haz comido nada en todo el día, come un poco

Neji tomó una bola de arroz mientras pensaba en el avance de su prima, había pasado de ser a una chica tímida y que tartamudeaba por todo a una chica que no tartamudeaba y confiaba un poco en si

misma. Bueno, algo es algo…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Tiró el cuerpo del chico al piso y se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. Tomó el kunai que tenía enterrado en su pierna, y lo tiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos con dolor.

Sentándose en el suelo, se propuso descansar un poco, ya que estaba cansada. Después de unos minutos, y ayudándose de un árbol, logro pararse. Cojeando, por su tobillo roto, empezó a caminar hacia quien sabe donde, perdida. Luego de eso, empezó a sentir dolor, los párpados se le cerraban.

Después, todo fue negro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El árbol cayó frente a Hyuga Neji. Sonrió con suficiencia, y se fue del lugar. En el camino, se topó con animales que recolectaban agua y comida, extrañado de su comportamiento, siguió a una ardilla. Al llegar allí se quedo boquiabierto.

Una joven estaba tirada en el suelo, probablemente desmayada. Tenía el cabello color azul oscuro, que le caía en dulces ondulaciones hasta los muslos. Vestía una pollera, que también le llegaba hasta los muslos, mostraba sus hombros y discretamente una parte de su busto, color azul. Abajo tenía unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, como Hinata cuando tenía 13, pero en color blanco. Unas botas azules, y en el cabello, una diadema blanca.

Alrededor de ella, los animales hacían fila para echarle un poco de agua en el rostro. Pero ella no despertaba.

Lentamente, y sin saber porqué, Neji se deslizó hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, con dirección a su casa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al llegar allí, entro rápidamente a su cuarto, y acostó a la muchacha. Recorrió su pálida piel, pensando que creía que se parecía a alguien. Después de mucho mirarla, salió lentamente de allí, a tomar un baño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Habían pasado 3 días después de eso, y la extraña chica aun no despertaba. Neji iba cada minuto y cada día a verla, era una adicción. Solo que con Hiashi-sama rondando en la casa, eso no era muy fácil.

Ese día, Neji había despertado muy tarde, se vistió rápidamente. Cuando termino de vestirse, Hiashi-sama llamo a la puerta.

Neji, necesito hablar contigo –

Neji sacó la cabeza por la puerta, tratando de que Hiashi-sama no viera a la chica.

Dígame, Hiashi-sama –

Busca a Hinata, hace mucho que no la veo –

Enseguida –

Neji entró la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Suspiró y ordeno un poco, luego salió de allí.

Hiashi revisó con cuidado el lugar, después de que Neji había salido, el había entrado, pues sabía que su sobrino le ocultaba algo.

Escrutó la habitación, y vio lo mismo de siempre. Hasta que su mirada se posó en la chica. Pensó lo mismo que Neji, que le recordaba a alguien, pero dejo de pensar dirigiéndose con rabia a la puerta.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A mitad del tatami, recordó que se había olvidado del porta-kunai. Regresó por sus pasos, y cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con la cara enojada de Hiashi-sama.

Supuso que había encontrado a la chica.

¡Neji –

Hiashi-sama… ya….

¡Cállate! ¡Como te atreves a traer a una desconocida a la residencia Hyuga –

Pero Hiashi-sama… es que… -

¡¿Qu-- -

Hiashi fue cortado por un ruido tras de el. Los dos pusieron atención a la chica, que se despertaba.

Quedaron pasmados.

Los ojos de la chica eran tan blancos como la nieve

**Continuara…**

Bien, aquí el primer capítulo. No se preocupen, los próximos serán mas largos.

Hasta el próximo cap ;D

**Dejen reviews**

Sure


End file.
